Dulce Travesura
by ShizuNight
Summary: Asustarlo no era una mala idea. Si tenía suerte, Gray Fullbuster aceptaría su propuesta [Este fic es para el reto ¿Dulce, Truco o lemon? del Foro Cannon Island]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Aclaración:** Este fic es para el reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? Del Foro Cannon Island.

 **Frase sorteada:** 13 "I'm sorry, babe. Scaring you seemed like a funny idea at the time. Let me make it up to you?" / "Lo siento, bebé. Asustarte parecía una idea divertida en el momento. Me dejas recompensarte?

 **Anexo:** Sorteo #13 [150 palabras]

 **Advertencias:** Ambientado en Universo Alterno [AU], Posible Ooc, Rated "M", Insinuaciones de lemon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dulce travesura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Gray Fullbuster luce endemoniadamente sexy!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juvia Loxar**

La fiesta estaba llegando a su clímax, un poco más y todos estarían follando en pleno salón. Debía encontrarlo y rápido.

No podía pedir la ayuda de algunas de mis compañeras ya que todas estaban concentradas con sus novios.

Malditas pervertidas.

Casi caigo de cabeza por culpa del tarado de Sting ¡Por Kami! ¿Acaso no podía intimar con Yukino en otro lado?

Negué ante mi propia pregunta, Halloween era una fiesta para pedir dulces y hacer travesuras. La única aburrida era yo y todo por culpa de mi hermoso compañero de salón; Gray Fullbuster.

Después de haberlo buscado alrededor de 20 minutos, lo encontré sentado bajo el árbol de cerezos que adornaba el patio trasero de la mansión Redfox. Gray leía un libro con demasiado interés para mi gusto.

¡¿Acaso no era consciente de las mujeres que lo observaban?!

Y como no hacerlo si él era simplemente perfecto, a pesar de ser el nerd de la clase poseía un cuerpo y rostro de infarto, sin hablar de sus excelentes modales y forma ser. Simplemente increíble.

Una idea maliciosa cruzó por mi cabeza, no estaría mal darle un pequeño susto a mi querido y sexy amigo.

Con delicadeza me acerqué por la parte de atrás del árbol. Esperé a que cambiara de página y así lo hizo.

Salté sobre él mientras le quitaba su libro y me sentaba sobre su regazo. Los ojos de mi víctima se abrieron grandemente, su respiración se aceleró y su rostro enrojeció. Se veía tan adorable.

—L-Loxar-san — se encontraba nervioso — ¿P-Puede…..? — Mi mano empezó a adentrarse por su sudadera — D-Deténgase….. p-pare… — pequeños suspiros salían de los labios de mi sexy pelinegro. Dejé de tocar su bien formado abdomen pero me mantuve sobre su regazo.

— Lo siento, bebé. Asustarte parecía una idea divertida en el momento. ¿Me dejas recompensarte? — podría jurar que su cara era obra de un cuadro de arte. Mejillas sonrojadas y ojos vidriosos adornaban el rostro de mi compañero.

—L-Loxar-san — intentó hablar cuando recuperó el aliento — ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Detestaba con todo el corazón lo que Gray acababa de hacer, ignoró mi propuesta y se comportaba "normal" como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Me alejé de él evitando que mis lágrimas salieran a flote. Con esto comprobé que él no sentía nada por mí, todo este fui una idiota enamorada.

— ¿Loxar-san? — giré mi rostro y me preparé para marcharme.

—Lo siento — mi voz quería quebrarse — _Fui una idiota_ — apreté la tela de mi vestido, me sentía demasiado mal. Las perras de Kyoka y Seilah habían visto todo y lo más probable es que mañana sería el hazmerreír de la preparatoria.

Le devolví el libro a Gray y empecé a caminar, tenía la leve esperanza de que me detuviera pero no lo hizo.

….

Me detuve en un banco lejos de la fiesta donde acabo de ser rechazada. ¡Irónico! Siempre había ignorado a los chicos que se me declaraban y ahora lo mismo me sucede a mí.

Esto se llama Karma.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, no podía evitar retener mis lágrimas, amaba demasiado a Gray Fullbuster pero este siempre sería un amor no correspondido.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro, tal vez era otro borracho más de la fiesta. No quiero hablar con nadie.

—Sabes — esa voz la reconocería donde fuera — ¿Quiero mi recompensa?

Alcé el rostro demasiado impresionada. Gray se encontraba al frente mío y parecía haber corrido una maratón. Me regaló una sonrisa encantadora y empezó a limpiar mis lágrimas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurro algo que me dejó impactada.

— _Necesito mi recompensa por la broma de hace rato_ — abrí mis labios para objetar pero nada salía — Discúlpame por haberte ignorado cuando me hiciste tu propuesta, la verdad es que creí que era una especie de broma ya que… — calló sonrojado — Tú eres única y hermosa.

Y así me cordura se fue al abismo. Me abalancé sobre él hasta dejarlo sobre el banco conmigo encima.

 _Esta noche no recibiría dulces pero si haría travesuras._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué les pareció este Drabble? La verdad es que el Lemon no es lo mío por lo que solamente hubieron insinuaciones [¿?]

Creo que ni eso logré. En fin, casi me iba de largo en el fic hasta que me di cuenta del número de palabras.

Espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejarme un Review para saber su opinión.

—Sayonara—


End file.
